Welcome to my Life
by TheShinyPikachu
Summary: A story about an ordinary 13 year old female Pichu with a extraordinary life together with her friends and dormmates, Chloe, the hyper and optimistic spiky-eared Pichu, Grace, the shy and abnormally perverted Ralts, and Peach, the annoyingly smart and sophisticated Lopunny as they go towards high school. Music, Romance, Horror, Comedy might be included. I edited it! Yay! :3


Chapter 1 – Not School…

It was a sunny day, clear skies and… "I'm so late! Late! LATE! **LATE!**" A 13 year old Pichu named Melody, ran downstairs in a hurry. It was 7:30am and school starts at 7:40am which is like 10 minutes to prepare herself! "Melody, its time for-" Her mother's words were cut off by a speeding Pichu. "Bye Mom!" Melody yelled as she went outside, running, trying to catch up with the bus. Of course, she was new to this private school but there was no excuse for new students being tardy! She quickly spotted a bus passed by and made a run for it! Good news, she made it! Bad news, she got negative comments when she went inside the bus. They were all glaring at Melody, maybe because she was the only pokemon who hasn't evolved yet. "Psst! Over here!" one pokemon whispered loud enough to make Melody take noticed. Melody walked towards her and found a vacant spot. Finally! She sat down, a bit nervous about the angry glares that was given to her. Now about her bus seatmate, she was a Pichu as well, just like her! Except, she had three spikes on her left ear. The spiky-eared Pichu quickly took noticed of Melody and she began introducing herself, "Hi! I'm Chloe! What's yours? Are you new here?". Melody finally spoke up to Chloe, "I'm Melody. And yes, I'm new here… And please stop talking!" Melody yelled as she shoved a strawberry pop tart on Chloe's mouth _(the pop tart that she was supposed to eat for recess_). Chloe swallowed the pop tart whole and continued talking "Oh! Sorry! I get excited when I meet new pokemon students! Anyway, I thought I was the only one who hasn't evolve yet!" she exclaimed. Melody was stunned. She was thinking the same thing until she met Chloe. "Me too, dude! I mean, I panicked a bit because nobody was still a basic pokemon! Im just glad you were there!" Melody grinned, she finally found a new friend instantly.

* * *

Finally, the two Pichus were both at their new school! "NY Pokemon Academy" was written in front of the school. As they explored their new school, they saw a Ralts, alone and lonely. Melody and Chloe quickly approached the Ralts. "Hi there! I'm Melody! And this is Chloe! We were wondering if you could…". "Hang out with you guys? Sure! By the way, my name is Grace!" Grace happily answered. As they all strolled around the school campus when suddenly, pokemon students quickly vacant the whole pathway. "What the-?!" Melody exclaimed as she saw a Shiny Buneary coming out of the school door, looking like she had just gone from a camera shooting. Chloe explained to Melody about the Buneary, "That's Pink! The most popular pokemon in the whole entire 7th grade. She's a total meanie! She criticizes every girl in a very rude way!". "Meanie?! What are you? A Preschooler?!" Melody yelled loudly, loud enough to make Pink walk towards her. "Shouting when I'm around?! Rude much!" the Shiny Buneary exclaimed. "Oh please, dude! It was just a freakin accident! Besides, I wasn't shouting at you!" Melody firmly explained. Pink glared at Melody with icy-blue eyes and shouted angrily, "**ARE YOU INSULTING ME?!**". "No! I didn't say that!" Melody shout back angrily. Both Chloe and Grace tried to stop Melody from but they were attacked by a Shiny Riolu using _Vacuum Wave_. "Oh! And have you met my BFF, Gold?" Pink pointed out the the golden Riolu behind her. "Okay! You have gone too far!" Melody angrily yelled at Pink and punched her face. Pink was in shock. "Oh! So you wanna fight, eh? I challenge you to a battle! No backing out!" Pink explained firmly. "Uhh…" That is all Melody could say, she was so stunned. Could this day get any worse? Oh yes it did! Chloe spoke up, her hands on her hips, "We accept your battle! Just one question, what kind of battle exactly?". "Wha-?! Chloe, what the hell are you thinking?!" Melody exclaimed. "A Tag Team Battle!" Pink answered. "I'll be Melody's tag partner! Meet us at the school battlefield, Thursday, after dismissal time!" Chloe explained the details. "Okay then! Good luck! You needed it…" As Pink said this, she flashed an evil grin. "A t-tag battle?!" As Melody said this, she passed out.

* * *

_Crappy story… No comments… Yay for me! X3_


End file.
